Robin and Starfire
'''Robin and Starfire '''is a canon couple between Teen Titans members Robin and Starfire Robin Robin, whose real name is Richard(Dick) Grayson, is the leader of the Teen Titans. Before Robin joined the Teen Titans, he was Batman's sidekick. He also is one of the five founding members. While Robin does not have any super powers, he is a master hand-to-hand combatant. In the Teen Titans animated series, Robin has black spiky hair. He is a fit individuals. Robin is a very serious individual, and cares very much about protecting everyone. However, he can still be immature at times this is especially shown when he plays video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire Personality Starfire who real name is Koriand'r is an alien princess from Tamaran. In the Teen Titans animated series she is one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Starfire is very naive, often asking questions about Earth culture due to it being different then her own, nor does she always understand Earth’s customs. She however is not stupid. She is very cheerful, and hates it when her friends fight. She is also insecure, especially when it comes to her sister Blackfire or when her looks change she feels her friends will no longer like her. She is one of the most social Titans (if not the most), and seems to get along well with each of the Titans. She would like it if she could befriend everyone she meets, this is shown when she first meets Terra. She likes to try to share customs from Tamaran with her friends. She also tends to still use some Tamaranean words. Physical Appearance In Teen Titans the Animated Series, Starfire is considered extremely attractive, even by super hero standards. She has beautiful fiery-red hair which falls to her waist, and straight bangs. She has wonderful emerald green eyes and what would be the whites of their eyes in humans (her scleras) are light-green, which are framed on top by her small eyebrows. She is tall and slender, with bright orange skin. Her tank top that shows her stomach, mini-skirt and thigh-high boots are violet. While her belt, neck-armor (for lack of a better term), armband which is on her right arm are all silver. She also has a long purple tongue. History Starfire's History New Earth History Princess of Tamaran, Koriand'r was King Myand’r and Queen Luand’r second child. She had two siblings an older sister name Komand'r, who was next in line, and a younger brother named Ryand’r. Komand’r as a child suffered an illness that took away her ability to convert ultraviolet light into flight engery, which is a Tamareanian natural ability. Due to this they consider Komand’r unworthy to be queen, making Koriand’r be the next in line to be queen. This caused some jealousy and bitterness, from Komand’r directing to Koriand’r which lead to Komand’r to run off and ally herself with the Citadel, when Koriand’r and Komand’r were training with the Warlords of Okaara. Komand’r gave them information so they could invade Tamaran, causing Koriand’r’s father King Myand’r to turn her over so Tamaran could have peace. The Citadel tortured Koriand’r for six years, until they released them to a the sadistic scientists, the Psions. The Psions performed an experiment on both sisters where they wanted to see how much energy their bodies could absorb before exploding. While the experiment was underway, the Psion ship was attacked by Komand’r’s forces attacked. Koriand’r used starbolts (solar energy blasts which are destructive) to brake free, while the Psions are distracted. Koriand’r’s starbolts were a result of the experiment. She decided to free Komand’r in the process. Komand’r however struck Koriand’r down with a more powerful starbolt, then had her restrained for execution. Koriand’r did mange to escape through which was how she found her way to Earth, with some help from the Teen Titans. She decided to stay with the team and called herself Starfire! Relationship While these two became fast friends in the animated series, it seemed difficult for Robin to admit/accept his feelings for Starfire at first. Though in Teen Titans:Trouble in Tokyo these two finally become boyfriend and girlfriend. It is shown through out the series how deeply these to care for one another. Synopsis Teen Titans Animated Series DC Comics Other Media Category:Need Help Category:New Construction Category:Starfire Relationship Category:Robin Relationship Category:Canon Couple